Ramekho
| ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | histrefs = | rulertype = | government = | govrefs = | languages = | races = Halflings, humans, kenkus | socrefs = | religion = Umberlee | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 12,000 (approx.) | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Fish, ores, ships | alignment = | allegiance = | comrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Ramekho was the smallest of the Windrise Ports of Laerakond. It was built around the mouth of the River Sundarra, between this river and River Tantulph. Description Ramekho was considered the "little sister" of Imdolphyn, owing to its size and the fact that those cities were close to each other. It was a popular place among merchants of all the Windrise Ports who wanted to retire or take a holiday, earning Ramekho its nickname as the "city to escape the city". Government Ramekho was ungoverned and lawless but surprisingly the most peaceful of the Windrise Ports. This was because members of the Merchant's Guild hired adventurers to protect the city. Minor crimes, such as vandalism or noise disputes, were dealt with by local citizens, while serious crimes were left to the hired adventurers to deal with. The offenders were usually sentenced into indentured servitude in one of the nearby mines or quarries. There were always at least 500 adventurers protecting the city at all times. Economy Ramekho was known for its shipbuilding, fishing, and miner guilds, whose leaders joined together to form Ramekho's Merchant's Guild. Architecture Ramekho was a ramshackle city, the most simple of the Windrise Ports. Culture Religion Religion was uncommon in Ramekho, like in the rest of the Windrise Ports, and the following of minor cults dedicated to the Dawn Titans or to dragons, as well as general superstition, were more universal than worshiping the gods, which were a novelty introduced in Laerakond since the Blue Breath of Change. Unlike the other Windrise Ports, there was only one revered god in Ramekho, Umberlee. While there was no formal temple in the city, her followers built a small shrine dedicated to her in the docks. Food The Yellow Finned Oponi from the River Sundarra was a local delicacy in Ramekho and was cooked in several ways there. Inhabitants Ramekho's population was the most mixed of the Windrise Ports, thanks to the large numbers of merchants and adventurers moving through the city all the time. As of 1479 DR, Ramekho's population was approximately 12,000 inhabitants, but those numbers weren't fixed, and the population increased or decreased constantly. The most common races living in Ramekho were humans, halflings, and kenkus. Notable inhabitants *Rathloff, a renowned scholar across Laerakond. *Glindarra, Rathloff's granddaughter. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations on the River Sundarra Category:Locations in the Windrise Ports Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Locations on Toril